Secrets Series One
Series one of the show Secrets. Secrets Character List '''Aired: '''January 4th 2013 - March 8th 2013 Plot Series one starts with a female, Gabrielle, who has just moved into a new house with her husband. Not long after moving in she is shocked to discover about the murder of another female, Maggie, who lived in the neighbourhood. She goes and asks Harriet, who she has become friends with, about it. Harriet reveals everything and Gabrielle responds with an open mouth and wide eyes. Susie is a drug taking female and is shocked when Lucinda and Bob come in and tell her they know what kind of monster she is hiding. She attacks them and they run out in fear as she gives them a warning snarl. Once they are gone she picks up the phone and calls someone, saying "they know", before it cuts off. Gabrielle and her husband, Archie, have a party so they can get to meet everyone. Once they are all there, Gabrielle does a loving speech how she is glad to have moved here, not noticing Angus is looking raged. She leaves from her speech and meets a male, Sean, who she instantly bonds with. Stephanie and her niece, Victoria, leave early and Agnes and Angus decide to as well. After the party is over, Gabrielle is now in a Cheerful mood and starts goes around singing in house, which Archie replies with a roll eye reaction, a sigh and goes to bed while she continues her singing. As Gabrielle becomes closer to Sean, Archie makes new friends and they don't see either much. Alexander and Henrietta are out on a walk when they come across Susie's dead body. Henrietta screams non stop while Alexander calls for help. Her body is taken away while Ariel watches, smirking. Henrietta returns and has Gabrielle, Nathan, Agnes, Angus and Tina in her house listening to the awful story of the discovery of the dead body. She reveals to them that she had been strangled, which she then acts out on herself. Gwen quickly stops her and they all leave to make sure she stops. Archie meets Ariel and is stunned by her gingerness, having always loved ginger hair but being unable to have been with someone with that. She is happily chatting to him and doesn't realise he's staring at her ginger locks. Lucinda sees this and pulls him away, slapping him and telling him he's a fool. Gabrielle and Andrew have a first kiss, and then confess attraction, and it soon turns into she is having an affair on Archie which he clearly doen't know about as he's too busy with ginger. Bob notices that they have grown apart and gossips to Lucinda, who gossips to Henrietta, who gossips to Jack. The word is soon all over the place and Gabrielle is feeling stressed, but Archie is not as he follows the ginger locks about and secretly takes pictures. Sean tells Gabrielle that he's not so sure about this relationship now as he believes someone may find out. Gabrielle replies she disagrees. Nathan decides that he will tell Agnes that he has feelings towards her, but he then sees her and Angus bonding and feels guilty and walks away. Meanwhile, Tina returns to her home which she shares with Flora and Daniel and tells them all about her holiday which she was away on happily. Gabrielle returns home and Archie is standing looking raged. She asks him what is wrong with a smile but this soon fades when he shouts at her that he knows she's a cheater. She sobs and he reveals that while taking pictures of Ariel he saw them, she's shocked about the picture taking but admits it. Later on, a hand is seen picking up a gun. Archie is out with Nathan and Colin when Lucinda rushes up to them and rambles on about Gabrielle going missing. Despite his anger at her, Archie agrees to help and they all go seperate ways. While he is hunting, he goes into a tunnel area and he is heard shouting "No!" wildly. Henrietta and Alexander are out smooching when they hear it and go to see what has happened when they find his dead body. She screams once again and this alerts the others, which call for help and once again his body is taken away while the police glare at them as a warning. The same night, Gabrielle returns to Lucinda and confesses to the murder and asks for her to keep quiet which she agrees to. Gabrielle puts a finger to her (own) lips with a smile before walking out in a disturbing manner. Lucinda quickly calls Bob but puts the phone down, showing she's also a monster. Flora is feeling tragic and tries to get Daniel to comfort her, thinking of him as a romantic interest, but he doesn't respond and she realises he is asleep. As the episode is coming to an end, it shows all of the characters doing their own things, feeling tragic, or feeling adorable. The episode ends with a gloved hand printing out pictures, which were unknown at the time.